Fin De los Titanes
by Deadlydeath
Summary: que pasara si un nuevo poblema aparece y se saparan los titanes y que pasara si un nuevo slade aparece ajjajajajaja ¿Quien es este supuesto nuevo Slade? pues pasen y lean para descubrirlo ajajjajajaj


**hola pues es mi soy nuevo asiendo estas cosas asi que no creo que salga tan bueno pero bueno ay que intentarlo jajaja**

 **Los jovenes titanes no me pertenecen si me perteneciera mataría a robin ajajjaja broma pues no me pertenece y punto final**

* * *

 _era un noche normal en la torre T y cuando digo normal era normal pues todo asían sus cosas normales aunque abian un poco de cambios en el equipo pues uno de esos cambios eran que abia salido cyborg del equipo después de llegar de tokio tubo una pelea con robin y pues cyborg no aguanto mas y se fue el equipo los otros cambios eran las parejas pues robin y starfire estaban juntos desde tokio y chico bestia estaba con raven y eso fueron los cambio que ubieron en el equipo remplazaron a cyborg porque creian que iba a volver alguna vez._

 _\- pues todos estaban asiendo sus cosas robin y starfire estaban viendo una pelicula en el living y pues chico bestia estaba en la habitación de cyborg recordando sus momentos con su mejor amigo y pues raven estaba en su habitación caminando de un lado para otro pensando algo pues era los siguiente:_

 _\- robin se me declaro me dijo que le gustaba pero le gusto en realidad? - se preguntaba una y otra vez nuestra hechizera - asike no aguanto mas agarro su espejo y viajo a nevermore para hablar con las demas emociones_

 _\- todas estaban reunidas pues raven las abia asitado a todas._

 _\- que aremos - pregunta raven pues la primera que ablo pues fue la emocion amor_

 _\- que aremos de que? - pregunto amor enojada_

 _\- sobre lo que paso con robin - le contesto raven_

 _\- pues no aremos nada después de todo mi amor esta con chico bestia y nadien mas y no me importa robin por mi que se baya a la mierda - contesto muy enojada_

 _\- fue el momento de hablar de de raven inteligente - pues robin esta con starfire así que dudo que sienta algo por nosotras yo creo que solo los be como trofeo - contesto muy segura - y mientras que chico bestia los ama desde muy en el fondo el nos iso conocer el amor verdadero no como malchior que nos engaño asike deja pensar y quedémonos con chico bestia y siendo sincera ami el unico que me importa es el y no robin - contesto muy tranquila_

 _\- ento...ns..e...s que as...em...o...s no qu... as...erle da...ño a sat...ar...fire y s..i e..se i...dio..ta em...piesa a abl...ar pe..rd..eremos .. a nue...tro ch..ico..bes...st..ia - contesto raven timida_

 _\- pues fue el momento de ablar rabia_

 _\- pues yo digo matarlo y mandarlo con nuestro padre y acabar con esta estúpida conversación de una vez por toda - contesto la emocion de raven enojada_

 _\- no seas idiota nosotros no bamos a matar a robin ay que pensar en tra cosa - dijo la emocion inteligencia_

 _\- a quien le dices idiota acaso tu tambien quieres morir - dijo raven enojada_

 _\- no solo digo que pensemos en otra cosa no en matarlo - contesto también enojada la emocion inteligencia_

 _\- pues que asemos - dijo raven_

 _\- pues yo tengo una idea - dijo la emocion de raven feliz con una gran sonrisa_

 _todas la emocion incluso raven dijo_

 _\- TU PIENSAS - todos al mismo tiempo_

 _\- pues si pienso - dijo la emocion alegre con su risa - abian vistos sus caras fue tan gracioso - y se echo a reír como loca_

 _\- pues deja de reír y di tu idea y espero que sea una idea y no una estupides - dijo raven_

 _\- bueno bueno bueno - contesto raven feliz - que tal si no vamos de la torre después de todo ya vencimos a trigon y ese era nuestro objetivo en unirnos a un grupo - dijo feliz con una sonrisa_

 _\- pues tiene razón es una buena idea pero aorra chico bestia vendría con nosotros- dijo raven muy preocupada - después de todo nos contó su pasado y nos dijo que esta era una importante familia y pues dudo que quiera dejarla no creen - dijo raven mas preocupada_

 _\- pues yo creo que si la dejaría por nosotroas después de todo el dijo que aria lo que fuera por vernos feliz - dijo raven inteligente_

 _\- tiene razón - dijo la emoción pereza - aorra dejen de ablar y déjenme dormir - y se echo a dormir_

 _\- muy bien pues ya esta decidido no iremos de la torre hoy mismo - dijo raven y se estab llendo cuando pregunto - donde esta valiente?_

 _\- pues dijo que no quería venir ablar de una estupidez como esta - contesto raven feliz_

 _\- aaa bueno y volvio raven a su habitacion_

 _\- estaba dirijiendose asia chico bestia para ablar de lo que tenia pensado cuando abrió la puerta aparecio robin - y raven se asusto_

 _\- hola - contesto robin - has pensado sobre lo que dije de dejar a chico bestia y venir conmigo - dijo robin muy esperanzado_

 _\- iba a ablar cuando sono la alarma_

 _\- todos se derijieron rápidamente a la sala y cuandos todos se reunieron vieron que era gizmo y su grupo rápidamente se derijieron a la ciudad_

 _\- después de un rato volvieron a la torre pues fue rapido que incluso robin se sorprendio faltaba ciborg pero igual ganaron_

 _\- se reunieron todo en la sala cuando se abrió la puerta de asensor y entro chico bestia - se dirijo asía raven para abrazarla y le dio un beso_

 _\- lo que a robin no le gusta y rápidamente le pego un combo a chico bestia_

 _\- chico bestia se levanto enojado y dijo- que te pasa aorra que ise para que isieras eso viejo - dijo muy enojado_

 _\- pues darle un beso a mi raven - dijo muy alterado_

 _\- tu raven - dijo chico bestia muy enojado_

 _\- si mi raven asique aléjate de ella - dijo muy enojado_

 _\- pero chico bestia se dirijio asia el y dijo -que estas ablando raven es mi novia y no tulla tu novia es starfire a todo esto donde esta starfire \- se pregunto asi mismo y luego volvio hablar pero enojado - y si lno te alejas de ella y le tocas un pelo a mi amada juro que no importa si te considero como un ermano pues si la tocas te matare te descuartizare - dijo muy seguro chico bestia _

_\- no me alejare de ella pues ella me ama - dijo robin muy seguro de lo que dijo_

 _\- raven estaba pensando - el mataria a robin por mi en verdad me ama mientras que robin porque me quiere - dijo muy desconsertada_

 _\- iban a peliar cuando raven se dirijio alado de chico bestia y le dijo a robin - robin tu me amas en serio - le dijo raven_

 _\- y robin dijo - pues la verdad solo te quiero como trofeo no siento nada por ti solo que no me gusta perder frente a este idiota - dijo robin_

 _\- un trofeo - dijo chico bestia - ella no es trofeo de nadien ella es una persona y la persona que amo si quieres llevartela tendras que matarme primero - dijo muy enojado y preparado para peliar_

 _\- un trofeo eso soy para robin - se dijo asi misma pero luego penso - no me importa solo queria sabes si me amaba de verdad despues no siento nada por el yo solo amo a chico bestia - se dijo asi misma - pero un trofeo es verdaderamente como robin me be a mi y a starfire - se dijo ella_

 _\- robin se preparaba para peliar y chico bestia también chico bestia sentia la bestia que iba a salir para matar a este idiota por querer robarle a su amada_

 _\- pero raven se interpuso en medio y ninguno de lo de los dos ataco_

 _\- que te crees robin en querer pegarle a mi novio y te digo de una vez si le tocas un simple pelo a mi amado juro que te matare personalmente - dijo muy enojada con cuatro ojos rojos_

 _\- no importa igual te tendré - dijo robin - solamente derroto a esta porquería y te llevo a mi habitación para serte mia y listo - dijo robin muy seguro_

 _\- chico bestia no soporto mas iba a atacar cuando raven dijo - que crees aserme tulla no me agas reir te cuento algo chico bestia ya me iso sulla y yo tambien ya lo ise mio asique ya perdiste y a todo esto nunca te e amada solo eras un amigo pero aorra eres un simple idiota mas de esta tierra yo solo amo a chico bestia y eso me ase feliz - se lo dijo con un risa_

 _\- robin que atónito despues de declaracion abia perdido y se tiro de rodilla estaba diciendose - no es verdad es mentira no puede ser maldita sea - se dijo el mismo una y otra vez_

 _en ese proceso raven aprovecho y se transporto a su habitacion con chico bestia_

 _\- agarro una maleta y empeso a poner sus cosas sus ropas y sus cosas de aseo personal - pero chico bestia ablo - porque ases tu maleta rae?_

 _\- para irnos de aqui no quiero pasar ni un minuto mas en esta torre con ese idiota vienes conmigo o te quedas_

 _\- chico bestia busco la palabras y dijo - me voy contigo después de todo eres lo mas preciado que tengo ya perdí a mi familia una vez no ise nada para ayudarlos pero esta vez no perderé lo que me ase feliz asique si me boy contigo - dijo con una sonrisa_

 _\- raven se puso feliz rápidamente se tranporta a la habitación de de chico bestia y agarro sus ropas y sus útiles de aseo y los metió en la maleta luego de un rato chico bestia ablo de nuevo rompiendo el silencio_

 _\- puedo despedirme de satarfire - dijo muy seguro_

 _raven solo asento la cabeza y se transportaron a la habitacion de starfire_

* * *

 _en el living estaba robin despues de un momento volvio a su estado normal y miro la pantalla y estaba slade viéndolo_

 _\- robin se paro y dijo - SLADE - y se preparo para llamar a los demás_

 _\- pero slade ablo - joven aprendiz acabo de ver tu espectáculo cada vez te pareces a mi querido aprendiz_

 _\- robin contesto - en serio viste todo lo que paso entre chico bestia y yo a todo esto no soy tu aprendiz y nunca lo sere -lo dijo muy enojado_

 _\- si aprendiz lo bi todo y porfavor deja de decir eso se quieres ser como yo pero no vine a eso pues tengo una manera de destruir a chico bestia y tener a tu querida raven como trofeo - dijo slade riendo_

 _\- y esa idea esa idea cual es SLADE - dijo robin muy atento y preocupado_

 _\- pues facil unete a mi aprendiz y nosotros acabaremos a chico bestia y nos quedamos con raven que dices aprendiz aceptas - dijo slade_

 _\- robin penso por un momento- no soy un heroe no puedo aser eso pero por otro lado quiero ver muerto a ese idiota de chico bestia y quedarme con raven como trofeo y si tengo que unirme a SLADE lo are y luego que todo termine destruire de una vez por toda a SLADE - y luego de un rato dijo - muy bien acepto me uniré a ty donde te puedo encontrar - dijo robin_

 _\- slade se rio y dijo - los bemos en el manicomio abandonado de acuerdo - dijo slade con la misma risa_

 _\- robin se paro y se fue asia su moto y se fue a la ciudad para encontrarse con slade_

* * *

 _mientras tanto en habitación starfire pensaba_

 _\- el nunca me a amado solo me queria como trofeo no y todas esas veces que lo divertimos solo actuaba - lo decia llorando - venir a la tierra fue lo peor que ise en toda mi vida lo único que me a traido asido un dolor grande lo único bueno de esto fue que encontré un ermano y esa persona es chico bestia - se dijo asi misma_

 _\- raven me quito a robin - se dijo muy enojado - pues yo le quitare a chico bestia y lo llevare a mi planeta y los convertiré en mi ermano adoptivo - se dijo muy decidida - si mi ermano por primera vez tendre un ermano bueno en vez de mi ermana que es puro mal - empeso a recordar a su ermana y mas enojada se ponia_

 _se paro iba directo a la puerta cuando apareció raven con chico bestia se quedo sorprendida y se rio como demente_

 _\- ajajjaajaja nunca creí que iba a ser tan fácil tener a mi ermano (cuando me refiero a ermano me refiero a chico bestia)- pensaba mientras reia como demente_

* * *

 _luego de un rato dejo reirse epeso a decir_

 _-raven a que vienes aquí maldita perra - se lo dijo muy enojada - eres un simple perra mas de este puto mundo - le dijo mas enojada y mas sacaba humo de tanto enojo_

 _raven sorprendida y muy enojada le respondió_

 _-solo vine porque chico bestia quería despedirse de ty antes de irnos - le dijo enojada - pero creo que fue una muy mala idea \- pensaba asi misma_

 _\- que primero te me llevaste a mi robin y aorra me quieres llevar a chico bestia - le dijo mas enojada - el es lo único bueno que me paso desde que llegue a esta porquería de tierra - se lo dijo enojado y riendo_

 _\- raven dijo - te gusta mi novio perra - se lo dijo muy enojada raven_

 _\- no me gusta solo lo quiero como mi ermano y nada mas y me lo llevare a mi planeta ya me robaste a robin pues aorra yo te robo a chico bestia - se le pusieron los ojos amarillos y se preparo para peliar_

 _\- te lo llevaras sobre mi cadaver perra - dijo raven tambien lista para la pela se enojo y en bes de tener dos ojos se isieron cuatro y con una sonrisa y dientes afilados lista para peliar_

 _\- chico bestia se quedo quieto pues no podía moverse estaba asustado nunca había visto a a starfire_

 _azarath metrion zinthos - raven dijo su mantra - agarro las lamparas y se las tiro pues starfire esquivo y tiro sus poderes (no me se sus nombres lo siento) raven puso un escudo y se protejio de su ataca volvia a decir azarath metrion zinthos pero esta bez agarro la cama y se la tiro en sima pues eso no paro a starfire y pues se paro de nuevo raven se movio pero se resfalo y callo al suelo pues starfire aprovecho el momento para atacar con su poderes pero de repente chico bestia se puso al medio y en vez de recibir el raven lo recibio el y callo al suelo starfire se asusto y se aserco a chico bestia y pues raven se enojo en vez de capa normal esta vez era roja como la sangre aorra solo la queria ver muerta la enredo con sus tentaculos negro y como starfire estaba pendiente en chico bestia no se dio cuenta y la agaro y raven la apretaba mas cada segunto y luego dijo:_

 _\- como te atreves a a dañar a la persona mas importante que tengo aorra y masima te asercas a el y lo tocas maldita perra - los dijo enojado y con una risa malevola_

 _\- no quise aserlo el se puso en delante de atake yo no pude aser nada no quería dañarlo lo quiero como ermano no podria matarlo - lo dijo llorando - pues matame aorra no podre vivir tranquila si mate a mi querido ermano - lo dijo aogandose en su llanto_

 _\- pues bien como quieras disfrutare destruyéndote maldita perra - le dijo raven iba lista para matarla cuando chico bestia se para y dice:_

 _\- no rae no lo agas por favor - dijo chico bestia apena pudo pararse - porfavor no podemos llegar a un acuerdo sin necesidad de matarla amor - dijo chico bestia_

 _\- lo penso un rato y luego de un rato acepto y la dejo lentamente en el suelo - luego dijo- te acabas de salvar perra - dijo raven - pero si vuelves a dañarlo te matare lo prometo - dijo raven - y cuando prometo algo lo cumplo maldita - lo dijo enojada y se aserco a chico bestia y lo ayudo a pararse_

 _despues de un silencio largo starfire ablo_

 _\- y cual es ese trato ermano - dijo starfire dirijiendose a chico bestia_

 _\- pues que tal si te visito cada dos semanas a tu planeta para que ables conmigo que dices - chico bestia le dijo a starfire_

 _\- starfire miro a raven para ver lo que decia_

 _\- esta bien mientras no quieras llevártelo de mi lado puede ir a visitarte cada 2 semanas - dijo raven muy despreocupada_

 _\- muy bn los vemos en 2 semanas mas ermano - dijo starfire agarando sus cosas y se fue a su planeta pero antes le dio un abrazo a chico bestia y un adios a raven_

 _\- se fue pues nosotros deberíamos aser lo mismo - dijo raven - antes que ese idiota de robin no nos deje - le dijo un poco preocupada_

 _\- endonde vamos a vivir rae - le dijo chico bestia a su novia_

 _\- pues en azarath aya iremos a vivir si no te importa - le dijo raven_

 _\- entonses que esperamos vamonos de una vez - dijo chico bestia con una sonrisa_

 _\- raven le dio una sonrisa y dijo - azarath metrion zinthos - abriendo un portal donde los 2 se se fueron a azarath para tener una vida feliz juntos._

* * *

 _robin iba en su moto llego al manicomio y entro adentro se encontro con slade que dijo_

 _\- muy bn aprendiz espesemos tu entrenamiento aorra sabia que vendrias ajajajajja nunca dude de ti mi querido aprendiz - lo dijo con una sonrisa y se aserco_

 _\- si maestro e venido para que me entrenes y pueda matar a ese chico bestia de una vez por todas - se rio como demente_

 _y luego los dos se fueron juntos asia la oscuridad._

 _\- pero luego que mate a chico bestia y consiga a raven como trofeo luego vienes tu mi querido maestro te matare lentamente y dolorosamente y luego robare tu nombre y yo sere el nuevo SLADE mejorado aajjajaja - pensaba asi mismo robin_

* * *

 _muy bn la torre T estaba vacia no abia nadien estaba solitaria nada mas que un absoluto silencio desde este dia los jovenes titanes desaparecieron no mas noticia de ellos nada de nada ni siquiera de sus integrantes nada era un gran misterio..._

* * *

 **muy bn esto es todo amigos pues la verdad es mi prmer fic y soy nuevo en esto cualquier critica e insultos son bien venidos y cualquier ayuda para mejorar tambien y gracias y sobre la pelea de ciborg y robin no se la conte alomejor si me ba bn aqui alomejor aga la pelea de esos dos jajajaja pues eso es todo amigos y goodbye**

 **y sobre starfire es que pense aqui razonaria si se diera cuanta de que robin solo la uso como trofeo pues no se crean esto es solo es un pasatiempo pero robin no es asi ajajajjaja ya cuidensen**

 **no se olviden de comentar gracias**


End file.
